Hair trimmers are available which trim eyebrow, ear and nose hair in a safe and efficient manner. Some trimmers have a hollow, cylindrical fixed blade with a plurality of teeth in the top of the blade. An internal blade rotates inside the cylinder, cutting hair as it passes the cutting edges of the teeth in the fixed blade. With this blade configuration, there is an opening inside the blades which extends into the interior of the device. Hair strands which are placed between two teeth on the stationary blade are properly cut by the revolving blade, but hair strands which are in the opening in the fixed blade are not cut by the revolving blade, and the device must be manipulated to cut those hair strands.
In one rotating blade trimmer, a propeller fan is provided to draw air through the opening in the fixed blade, trapping some of the cut hair strands inside the device. The top of the device, including the fixed blade, can be removed for periodic disposal of the trapped clippings. However, the air flow pattern through the device, and the configuration of the blade fan, create limited vacuum near the blades. In addition, known rotary blade trimmers are long in relation to the size of the blades, and the weight is distributed away from the blades. These design characteristics make the rotary blade trimmers more difficult to manipulate, particularly in small areas such as the inside of the ears and nose.
Eyebrow, ear and nose trimmers are also available with reciprocating blades. Such trimmers can be easy to manipulate, but a separate air inlet with a vacuum source must by provided to remove cut hair strands. Moreover, hair strands can accumulate in the blades and interior blade mechanism.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for trimming hair.
Another object is to provide new and improved methods and apparatus for trimming hair from the ears, eyebrows, nose and other parts of the body, and removing the resulting hair clippings.
Still another object is to provide new and improved cordless eyebrow, ear and nose trimmers which use reciprocating blades, and collect hair trimmings for disposal.
Yet another object is to provide new and improved cordless eyebrow, ear and nose trimmers with improved internal air flow for trapping hair clippings for disposal.
A still further object is to provide new and improved eyebrow, ear and nose trimmers which do not accumulate hair clippings in the blades and blade mechanism.